The Millenium Earls Daughter
by Doodahday258
Summary: Naomi Millenium is the Millenium Earls daughter. She is hated my her father but only wishes to make him forget the last time he sent her an a mission involving an intervention against the black order. laviXnaomi
1. The Earl

Prologue

"This isn't sweet," mumbled Skin Bolic as he ate his egg.

He got up from the round dining table and punched the woman waiter in the face sending her to the ground. "Stupid bitch," He yelled, still punching her in the face. "I told you to make it sweet!"

"Hey, hey," said Tiki, Road smiling happily beside him with a lollipop in her mouth. "Don't beat people up in the middle of lunch."

"I'm going home. I can't stand any of you." Skin started to walk towards the door.

"Oh come on now. Surly you can eat an egg without sugar."

"Calm down," said Road. "We've finally got the whole family together for lunch. Now then, Mr. Millennium, will you tell us why you invited us in the first place? Could it be…were finally starting?"

"Yes, yes young one," said The Millennium Earl. "All of the preparations have been made. But before we begin, I have to introduce you to someone very special to me."

Just then, what looked like a teenage girl about seventeen years old appeared next to the Earl. She had short, jet black spiky hair barely below the bottom of her ears that stuck out in the back, with bangs that reached down to her shoulders. She had piercing eyes that were deep purple. She wore a black tuxedo that molded around her curved body perfectly. Other than her uncommon beauty, she also radiated an aura that basically stated that she was not a force to be reckoned with. Along with the fact that an unbelievably huge arrow shaped sword was strapped to her back with bandage cloths and was what looked like as long and as wide as her body.

"Thank you father," said the girl.

"Did she say, 'father'," Road asked silently to Tiki.

"I'm afraid so," he said.

"Well anyways, this is my _adoptive_ daughter, Naomi Millennium. It's been awhile since she's done anything useful so I thought it would be a good time to bring her to see the grand opening."

Of course Naomi was hurt by what her own father had said about doing nothing useful but she didn't show it. Instead she decided to pick her next words carefully so she could be on her way as soon as possible.

"Um…father? What is it exactly that you want me to do?"

"I need you to be my spy."

"What," almost every body around the table yelled. Skin just sat in his chair looking towards the door.

"Naomi here was born with a very strong gift that may now prove useful to me. She has Innocence. So I need her to become a general within the Black Order. Once she has accomplished this task she will be able to have access to all of their secrets-maintaining to the 'heart' of course- which she will be giving back to me."

"But father, I-."

"This could make all of our jobs much easier," said Road.

"But you could have told us you had a daughter and that she had Innocence," said Tiki.

"But father, I don't think I can do it," said Naomi. "Becoming a general is pretty high up when it comes to the order. Maybe you should choose someone else."

"Oh but you must Naomi. You're the only one who can so that means that I need you at this crucial moment."

That was all the encouragement that she needed.

"I-I accept father. I won't fail you this time."

"Great, now can I leave," asked Skin.

Naomi walked towards the door and left the Noah Clan and her father to their further announcements.

_"This is going to be one hell of a year,"_ thought Naomi._ "No friends, no socializing, but failure is not an option! I must make him forget what happened last time he sent me on a mission…"_

*****************************************


	2. New General In Town

Chapter 1

**Froi Tiedoll, the annoyingly Über friendly General lead me to a hallway with about five people already occupying it. After our little meeting about me being general with the 'higher ups', Tiedoll said that he would give me a speech about finalizing my position as a General. As soon as we walked into the hall the four finders immediately left, but one person stayed. She had long dark-green pig tales, green eyes, and wore a female exorcist uniform that I hoped I would not have to wear on my first day. ** **She looked me up and down obviously approving my plain look but eyed my huge arrow-shaped innocence with interest. I had on a much too big pair of black baggy pants, a large black shirt, and the sword on my back, and no shoes on. My feet were pretty sensitive because since my innocence has most of its power at the palms of my hands and the flat surface of my feet. So basically, I had a green cross type symbol on the front of my hands and the bottoms of my feet. ** **"Oh my gosh, are you the new exorcist/General everybody's been talking about that's only 17 years old," she asked in an overly excited voice.** **"How did you find that out?"** **"My big brother Komui told me. So I guess you are a General too then?"** **"Well, Lenalee, if you must know," said Tiedoll. "I was just about to make her an official General."** **"Oh…," said the girl, I guess her name was Lenalee. "I'm so sorry. I'll leave you to it then, General. I guess I'll see you later then guys."** **Lenalee quickly ran out of the hall. ** _**What a strange girl.**_ **"Well, I guess that's that," said Tiedoll. "Let's continue."** **"Huh?"**

"Congratulations, Naomi-chan," said Froi Tiedoll. "You've just been accepted to become a General in the Black Order."

"T-thank you Froi…sama," I said. "But how could I have been accepted so easily?"

"Wait, hold on a moment we're not finished yet! You have to make a Vow to the Black Order. I can't believe I forgot."

Wait…WHAT!" Holy crap! Holy crap! Holy crap! "YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT MAKING A _VOW!"_

Once I make a vow or any kind of promise, I can't disobey it no matter how much I try. It was the curse _father_ had placed upon me as a punishment after he sent me one my last mission.

"Wow, Naomi-chan," said Tiedoll, putting his hands in front of his face in cover. "You don't have to go overboard. It's just a vow. And besides, it's one of our most important procedures here in the Black Order when you become a General. We have to make sure that we have your upmost support when we fight the Akuma."

"You mean make sure I'm not siding with Lord-I mean The Earl," I mumbled with hunched shoulders. My innocence that hung on my back kept me kind of upright because it was already touching the floor to begin with.

"Exactly," he said, completely ignoring the fact that I almost called the Earl, Lord Millenium. "Now on to the vows. Do you, Naomi Ishikawa, choose to use your innocence to protect the innocent from the Akuma and subjects relating to the Millenium Earl, and for self-protectance?"

I can't do this. I'll be betraying my father if I say yes but I'll also betray my father if I say no. What do I do?

"Naomi-chan, are you listening?"

"Sorry. My answer is…"

I have to.

"…Yes." I am SO screwed.

"Good. Now do you except the position of general within the Black Order?"

"Yes."

"Now, will you vow to tell the truth and only the truth when asked by a fellow General?"

"…Y-yeah."_What the hell? Am I in court or something?_

"By this I now make you an Official General. You will be taking the place of General Yeeger. Hevlaska has told us that your synchronization rate with your innocence is 119%. That's more than adequate for a general. You may not be happy with this next statement however. Since you are only 17 years old, you will have to work as an ordinary Exorcist. Every other General thinks that you are not quite experienced with 'life' as they call it."

"You can't be serious," I yelled.

"Don't worry, it's not all that bad. You'll still get most of the rights as a General."

"Most of them? Why not all of them? Why the hell am I a General in the first place?"

"I don't know, but it must be for a good reason. Remember, there has never been a General as young as you before."

"Oh."

"Well that's that! It's about seven o'clock so everybody should still be in the cafeteria."

"What?"

"You probably won't be seeing any of me for a while. I've got a mission from the 'higher ups'. Let's hope I don't get killed my Akuma!"

_God! Is this guy crazy?_

"Well, Naomi-chan, Bye-bye!"

"Now that was a very strange man," I whispered, after Tiedoll finally left me alone in the hallway, or so I thought.

"Hey pretty lady."

The crosses on my hands and feet glowed bright green and I quickly grabbed my sword, turned around and pointed my innocence at the unwelcomed intruder.

"Ok, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me!"His back has pressed up against the wall and my innocence at his throat. He wore a yellow gown and had a hood on his head. He was a finder.

"No, no, I should be the one apologizing," I exclaimed. As quickly as I put my innocence at the mans throat I quickly put it away trying not to make the finder any more frightened than he already was. My hands had also stopped glowing. "I just don't like people sneaking up on me that's all."

"_If you were a Noah member, you would have killed the man by now. Just like father would want," said a little voice in my head._

Your right, am I really too soft?

"Hey it's alright, you don't' have to go and make a sad face like that."

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking."

"Oh," He asked. His voice went from scared one second and over confident in the other. "Well I was just thinking that maybe I could walk an unbelievably beautiful lady top the cafeteria."

_Oh. My. God. Is the joker actually trying to make a move?_

"Um…yeah you can show me the way like a finder should but I'm not holding hands of anything. Oh and I'll except the complement too."

"Oh alright," her sighed. He looked slightly disappointed. "Follow me. My name's Van by the way."

_Great, like I care!_

I followed him down the hall towards the door of the cafeteria not really looking forward to what I might find on the other side. Let's hope I can get this crappy job over and done with.

Here I go. I put my left hand behind my back and clutched my innocence, and with my right hand, I opened the door and walked inside.


	3. Regret Everything

Regret every word you say and regret every move you make. That's my motto and I try not to stick with it but I just can't take this. As soon as I opened that door, about one hundred pairs of eyes turned and looked at me.

All sound completely vanished for the room except for the tiny room next the door that was the kitchen. The room was filled with about fifteen rows of tables, each filled with finders except for one table that had four exorcist-type looking people sitting at it.

The first person was what looked like a girl toddler with short white hair and gray eyes, a white glove on her right hand and a weird tattoo over her left eye. The second was a pirate looking teenager with spiky red hair, green eyes and an eye patch over his right eye. Then their was the over excited Lenalee who was sitting beside the white haired exorcist. How could I forget her?

The last exorcist was sitting as far away from the others as possible on the other side of the table and wasn't looking at me. He wore a permanent scowl. And had…and had deep blue hair…with…with deep blue eyes. He had a sword on his back that was probably his innocence.

_No way!_

I instinctively grabbed my innocence but didn't take it down from my back. Lenalee apparently saw this and she immediately got up from her table and ran over to me in front of the door.

"So…," she whispered so only I could hear. "Are you a General now?"

"Yeah," I said, but I was still glaring at the blue haired exorcist who wasn't looking at me. Well apparently Lenalee saw this too and immediately grabbed my hand that was on my innocence.

"What the-."

"Come on, everybody wants to meet you."

She started to pull my arm towards the group of exorcists but I yanked my arm free.

"Hey!"

I turned towards the door and grabbed the handle trying to escape as soon as I could. Of course she noticed-she notices everything apparently-and snatched my innocence that was on my back and ran back to her group.

By this time every finder went back to eating. I guess they didn't care bout me or that my innocence got stolen.

I was still standing by the door and was glaring at Lenalee. She started to swing my innocence from side to side, baiting me to come and get it so I could meet the other exorcists. The white haired exorcist whispered something in Lenalee's ear. Just the thing I needed. Lenalee stop paying attention to me and was talking to the white haired girl.

I appeared in front of Lenalee making everybody gasp and the blue haired exorcist to look up at me. I grabbed my innocence back from her but she just smiled at me ignoring the intense glares that I was giving her.

"You little brat," I seethed.

"Thanks for coming over!"

"Like I had a choice."

"So is this the new general, Lenalee," said the white haired exorcist.

"Yes," said Lenalee.

"Take a seat and I'll introduce you to everybody."

She grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the seat that was in between the red head, who was still staring at me, and her. The white haired exorcist sat in front of me and beside the guy with blue hair also know as _Kanda Yuu._

"As you probably already know, I'm Lenalee Lee," she said pointing to herself. Then she pointed to the red head.

"That's Lavi Bookman. He's eighteen"

"How's it goin'," he said.

"And that's Allen Walker. He's fifteen and also the nicest person in the Order."

"You didn't have to say that Lenalee," he said.

_That's a teenage boy?_

I immediately started to laugh so hard that tears came out of my eyes.

"Um… what's wrong General," asked Allen.

I pointed a finger at Allen.

"Oh my god! I thought you were, like, a four year old girl!"

Lavi and Lenalee both burst out laughing. I also saw Kanda smirk which was a pretty creepy sight. Allen looked horrified.

"W-WHAT?"

"Did you hear that Allen, She said you looked like a-like a four year old _girl!"_

_"_No seriously," I said. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"I guess it's alright," he mumbled.

"What's your name anyway General," asked Lavi.

"It's Naomi Mil- I mean Ishikawa."

"Well Naomi, welcome," said Lenalee.

"Welcome to what," I asked.

"Well the Black Order of course! Oh and I forgot to introduce you to one more person," she said.

She pointed at Kanda.

"That's Kanda. The grumpy one."

"I know Kanda Yuu," I mumbled.

"How do you know Kanda?"

"Well, Naomi? Why don't you tell her," Kanda asked.

"Don't talk to me, _Baka Kuso Atama_."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME _BAKA YARO_," He yelled.

"I don't like where this is going," whispered Lenalee to Allen.

"What are they even calling each other?"

_______________________________________________________________

_Baka kuso atama = Stupid shit head_

_Baka yaro = stupid bastard_

_Japanese words! _


	4. Crazy Has A Whole New Meaning

I almost burst out laughing again from seeing that _idiot_ Kanda's face turn from pale white to bright red with anger.

_"There you go again," said a voice. "Making enemies on your first day."_

The strange voice echoed off the walls of my ear drums _(A.N: no other way to say it). _This voice wasn't like the last one. That was probably my conscience speaking. This was a voice that I have never heard before. It was faintly familiar yet terrifying at the same time. What ever good I felt from making Kanda mad suddenly vanished. I felt vulnerable, exposed, but most of all scared.

_"Who are you," I asked the voice without speaking._

"_Well I'm defiantly not an exorcist, that's for sure. Technically, neither are you."_

_"Yes I am." _

_"Oh really? So you think you're here save humanity like everybody else when your _father's_ the one who's destroying it. Hehe. You make me laugh Naomi-chan."_

_"What do you want from me?"_

_"What do I want? All I want do watch the show."_

_"What show?"_

_"What, you don't know? You're the main character. I'm the one who gets to watch you crash and burn when everybody finds out what a traitor you are. Everyone will abandon you…despise you…kill you. What a disgrace."_

"Shut up," I whispered aloud.

I didn't even notice that tears were running down my face.

"What's wrong Naomi-chan," asked Lenalee. "Did Kanda say something bad?"

"Look what you did Yuu," whined Lavi. "You made the new girl cry!"

"Shut up," said Kanda. "She's the one who was asking for it."

_Traitor…_

"Shut up," I said.

_They'll kill you…_

_Despise you…_

"Shut up," I said louder.

_Oh, I am so loving this._

"Seriously, Naomi-chan," said Allen. "What's wrong."

"SHUT UP!"

_Don't give up on me now. I'm only getting started! Were not even close to the grand finally._

I got up from the table and ran as fast as I could out of the cafeteria. I didn't even remember to bring my innocence with me when I left the cafeteria. I ignored all of the finders who wanted to find out who I was. I pushed everyone who was in my way out of the way and ran all of the way to a corridor that was a dead end.

_Yeah, you better run and hide. God, you're so pathetic. I never thought that you would crack this fast. I'm actually kinda disappointed._

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!"

_NO THANKS, NO THANKS, NO THANKS! Mwa ha ha ha ha! I'm so evil._

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

_OK, OK. If you say '_I should die, I'm so pathetic_', I'll leave you alone. Go on, say it._

_I-_I should d-die, I'm so p-pathetic.

_Out loud, you idiot!_

"I should die, I'm so pathetic," I whispered.

_LOUDER! Scream it!_

"I SHOULD DIE, I'M SO PATHETIC!"

_Got that right._

"I t-thought you said you would leave."

_Oh… right…guess I'll be going now…_

"Finally."

_NOT! I'm not leaving, you dumbass! I've only just started having fun. You've got some serious issues. I was hoping we could be friends! Best, best, best friends in fact. Forever and ever and ever and ever. Well at least until you make the correct decision. _

"W-what decision?"

_Well, now where's the fun in that? You'll just have to wait and see. Now, get off your ass and greet the man standing next to you._

"Wha-!"

My head quickly turned around to see Chief Komui standing next to me staring at me with wide eyes.

_What a crack head you are, Naomi-chan._


End file.
